


Rain

by AvaCelt



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Korean Drama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet, not in a train terminal, but on a sidewalk one rainy evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It happened one rainy evening, when he was least expecting it. He was supposed to be grab a gallon of coffee and leave before his cellphone rang again. But he never made it inside the small cafe in time.

Nor did he make it inside alone.

His umbrella wasn’t his, but Kang Mi’s instead. And the watch had ticked solemnly as he stared dumbfounded. But then lightening flashed and it had jolted him out of his reverie. The thunder afterwards didn’t helped much , and by the time the street signal turned green, he was beyond flustered. Almost ill, you’d think.

Ill, but not exactly ill. He was supposed to have been inside already and ordering the only thing keeping his colleagues and himself awake tonight. He really should have just left it at that one fleeting look, but his rapidly beating heart said otherwise.

Never mind that his phone had began to ring and he was too far out of it to actually pay attention.

But then a memory came into place behind his eyes, and he remembered a similar rainy day some twelve years ago. On that particular date, he didn’t have an umbrella to shield him from the heavy sheets of rain. As far he was concerned, the thunder and lightening that evening were extra cruel, and kept him awake through the night. All in all, a rather painful memory to look back on. He’d failed one test and forgotten to hand in two papers the day after. Nevermind the day before he’d lost his best friend.

Until today, of course. And the buzz in his pocket finally caught his attention, and he fished the clunky object out with shaky hands.

“Hello?”

“Team Leader? Are you OK? You’ve been gone awfully long.”

It’s Kang Mi. Sweet, not-so-innocent Kang Mi. Ten minutes is awfully long in their books. Once, Tae Kyoon had decided he’d go for some fresh air after discovering rather gruesome pictures in one of the homicide culprit’s laptops. The culprit was still on the loose and his case was under Hyuk Joo’s jurisdiction. Five minutes was average fresh air time. Seven minutes was pushing it. When it hit ten and rookie Tae Kyoon was no where to be seen, Kang Mi went out to find him. When she returned alone and the clock hit ten, two more went to search for their youngest member. When the clock struck the fifteen minute count, Woo Hyun himself left the office, along with the rest of the members. They found him sitting, hunched over his knees, crying by the dumpster. Fifteen minutes. There could’ve been murder and they knew it. But the kid was new, so he never got hell for it.

And neither would Woo Hyun, because he was Team Leader.

“The rain is getting worse. Might take me another ten. Have you finished scanning the files?”

He could feel her nod over the phone.

“Ye. I’m on the hardrive right now. Should be a quarter finished by the time you get back.”

“Of course. I’ll be going then.”

“Yes, sir.” And she waited for him to hang up the phone. He did, and suddenly, no memories from twelve years before came to mind. Or the rain. All that mattered at the moment was getting the coffee and getting back to the office across the street before Tae Kyoon was forced to shovel after him. And really, the kid was too young. Twenty-two, at most. And brilliant. But a kid. He didn’t want to burden him any longer.

As he shuffled along with the umbrella, he’d thought that maybe he should turn back. Instinct told him that it would be against everything he stood for, and with his instinct he went. Twelve years was too long. Enough to forget a few insignificant people in one’s life. He focused on getting the coffee and some donuts as well. Kang Mi and Tae Kyoon hadn’t eaten earlier. Maybe some ramen too, if the cafe had some in stock.

But on that rainy evening, neither fate nor the rain was on his side. As he trudged along silently towards the small shop, he felt a presence slowly shift behind him. And before long, a warm, soaked hand found its way to his shoulder. He should have kept moving. Kang Mi was waiting. But against his principles, he turned back. He turned back, and he remembered.

He didn’t have glasses twelve years ago. And he didn’t dress the way he did that particular evening. But that smile. That smile that could set fire to the world and never stop burning- that smile had remained.

“Kim Woo Hyun?” Soft, peckish. So familiar.

“Park… Ki Young?” He’d tried tentatively on his lips.

The smile had widened, and he himself had creased his lips in a way that was rarer than the Iridium they used to be fascinated with in chemistry class. A smile. On Kim Woo Hyun’s lips. Not a haughty, determined one. No. A real, tiny smile. Kang Mi would be shocked. Tae Kyoon would have passed out. The others would be weeping.

But Park Ki Young was used to this smile. He hadn’t spoken or seen him these past twelve years. He didn’t know the pain and suffering Kim Woo Hyun had gone through. He didn’t know that his smile hadn’t presented itself in years to his colleagues- only to his son. Park Ki Young knew nothing. Park Ki Young had left him. He’d been torn to shreds by the others. Park Ki Young had abandoned him when he needed him most.

But here was, that particular, rainy evening. Smiling. And alive.

“Coffee? I was just going there myself.” The bespectacled man had said cheerily, despite the cold and dreary weather.

He’d felt himself nod. “Of course.”

Needless to say, he didn’t make it back in the office in time. So late, that Tae Kyoon had to come into the shop in Yong Suk-sshi’s rain boots with his umbrella. With Kang Mi trailing in after him. They were so surprised that they’d promptly dropped their dripping objects.

Surprised that, that on that particular, rainy evening, their Team Leader was actually smiling. At someone they’d never met before. And he was late.

They left without bothering him, and when Woo Hyun finally returned to work with food, coffee, and that damned  _smile_  that night- they gave him the courtesy of not asking what kept him. At least, not until the day after, of course.


End file.
